La búsqueda de las tres gemas
Placa Prólogo Esta es la historia de una pequeña Kirlia (lo sé, soy predecible x3). Su poblado ha sido arrasado y mucha gente ha muerto. Descubrió un colgante con tres incrustaciones vacías. En el libro de los sabios venía ese colgante junto con las tres gemas del agua, el fuego y el rayo. Junto con su amiga Katia, la eevee, ha decidido buscar esas gemas y encontrar respuestas Capítulo 1 Tengo que irme Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mel, ¿has decidido ya qué vas a hacer con el colgante? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Si... Me voy Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¿CÓMOOOOOO?? ¡No puedes irte así como así! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, aquí sólo me quedas tñu y esperaba que vinieras conmigo Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png No sé, será peligroso y no somos muy fuertes Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mmmm... Te dejaré hasta mañana para pensar ¿vale? Pero me iré, espero que tengas la misma opinión. Hasta mañana Esa noche Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png No sé que pensar, ni qué hacer ni qué decir, no sé cocinar, no sé como se hacen divisiones con fracciones, ni con decimales, ¿qué hago? Por la mañana Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Qué has pensado? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pues, he estado toda la noche haciendo divisiones y creo que aprobaré el examen de mates ^-^ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png En serio, Katia -W- Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Con mi amiga al fin del mundo! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Katia... ='D Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Ya lo sé, ha sido muy emotivo que haya pasado una noche haciendo matemáticas mientras podía estar soñando con Taylor Lautner Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Eso no ¬¬. Bueno, ¿sabes algo más del libro de los sabios? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Sí, tuve una visión cuando estaba a punto de terminar el ejercicio Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿¿QUIERES PARAR CON LAS MATEMÁTICAS?? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Vale... Decía: Las tres bestias has de encontrar, cada una una gema te dará. Con las tres gemas el ave has de invocar y la lucha sagrada deberá de comenzar Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mmmm... ¿Qué significa? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Creo que debemos de buscar a tres pokémon legendarios, pero no sé cuales Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Entonces, cuanto antes empecemos mejor ¡Vamos! Capítulo 2 Recuerdos Melinda y Katia están a punto de empezar su búsqueda. Las visiones de Katia indican que la gema más próxima es la gema roja. Vive en el corazón del Volcán Fogué Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Por si teníamos frío -.- Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png *Con gorrito, bufanda y guantes* Bueno, ¡al volcán! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Eres tonta o eres tonta? Anda,quítate esa ropa Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¿QUIERES VIOLARME?? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png *Le pega* ¡Tómatelo en serio! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bruta TToTT Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Te espero a la salida del pueblo Mientras Katia se cambiaba, a Melinda le dió tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mamá... FLASHBACK Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png ¡Mami! Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Mi niña... Hoy iremos de picnic con papá. Tenemos algo importante que decirte Ya en el picnic... Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png ¿Qué es, papá, qué es? Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png Bueno, pues...Díselo tú Annie Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Vas a tener un hermanito ^-^ Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png ¡¡Un hermanito!! *Se acerca a la barriga de su madre* Sal pronto... Isaac Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Decidido, se llamará Isaac Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png ¡Hermanito!¡Isaac! Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngArchivo:Cara de Gallade.png =) Jajajajaja FIN DEL FLASHBACK Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Papá... Hermanito... No es justo *Llora* Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mel... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Katia! Ehm... Vámonos Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mel... Está bien Capítulo 3 Dentro del volcán Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mmm... Empieza a hacer calorcito ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Pues pa' mí que hace frío, no te j*de Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, yo solo decía... ¡ALAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Las chicas miraron arriba, el volcán era enorme. Sabían que la gema roja dormía allí... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Hay que entrar Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, no hay tanta prisa... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Sí que la hay, vamos Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! TT~TT Ya dentro del volcán... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Y si aquí hay piedras fuego? No quiero ser un Flareon... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¿Y si hubiera una piedra día y me transformara en Gallade?! Por Arceus,no te preocupes por chorradas... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pero eres una chica, no podrías evolucionar a Gallade... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png *Le lanza una mirada asesina* Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png No he dicho nada... De repente, el colgante que llevaba Melinda en el cuello empieza a brillar y a levitar señalando una pequeña gruta Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Creo que es por allí... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Más le vale al cacharrito ese... Las chicas entraron en la gruta y en el centro de la estancia, rodeada de lava, estaba la gema Archivo:Gema roja.jpg Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Oh... Es preciosa Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pues, para mi que es de pega... Archivo:?.png ¡No digas tonterías niña! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¿QUIÉN HA HABLADO?? Archivo:Cara de Entei.png ¡Yo! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Esa gema está relacionada con la muerte de mis padres! ¡La necesito! Archivo:Cara de Entei.png ¡Gáname en una batalla! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Qué he echo para merecer esto? TToTT Capítulo 4 Lucha ardiente Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Hipnosis! Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Zzzzz... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Comesueños... Katia, coge la piedra Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Voy *Va de puntillas detrás de Entei* Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Uaaaahhhhh... ¿Qué ha pasado? Eh em... Oh, sí ¡Lanzallamas! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!! ¿¡Quieres coger la gema ya?! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png I'm singing in the raaaaaaaaaaaaain... Archivo:Cara de Entei.pngArchivo:Cara de Kirlia.png -_-U Archivo:Cara de Entei.png ¿Tienes que estar con ella todo el día? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ya ves... Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Te compadezco Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Gracias... ¡¡PSÍQUICO!! Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Eso es trampa xOX... Está bien, te daré la gema roja y una pista para encontrar al que arrasó tu aldea. En las sombras acecha, y de apariencia puede cambiar, ten cuidado no te vayan a engañar Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Está bien, gracias Entei Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Tened cuidado Melinda colocó la gema roja en el colgante. Brilló. Aún se notaba la ausencia de las otras gemas. Pero pronto las encontrarían... Capítulo 5 Tormenta eléctrica Cuando las chicas salen del volcán el cielo está nublado, pero esas nubes son de color violáceo... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png No tengo un buen presentimiento... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Tu nunca tienes buenos presentimientos ¬o¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, ¿que dicen tus visiones? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png La próxima gema está... En el Monte Oneurt Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bien, ¡vamos! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Sí, yupi... Cuanto más se acercaban al Monte Oneurt, más violetas se volvían las nubes además su carga eléctrica aumentaba Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Esto no me parece normal Archivo:?.png Hola... Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¿QUIÉN ES?? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png ¿Váis al Monte Oneurt? Puedo ayudaros jejeje... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Genial, gracias! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Yo no me fiaría tanto de este tipo seguro que quiere violarnos o algo Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Haz caso de tu amiga la Eevee, jejejeje... Seguidme, os llevaré hasta allí Las chicas siguieron a ese Gengar, Melinda seguía sin estar muy segura, pero no iba a dejar a Katia sola con ese violador tipo pero esque si lo hiciera sería una mala amiga ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Ya hemos llegado al Monte Onerut, adelantaos Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mmmm... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Vamos Mel! *La agarra del brazo* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Wow! Cuando las chicas están a punto de entrar un agujero se abre bajo sus pies Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO HABÍA QUE FIARSE DE ESE TIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡¡¡Y YO QUE SABIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Capítulo 6 Encuentro inesperado Archivo:?.png ¿Las has metido en la trampa? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Si, mi señor, ha sido fácil Archivo:?.png Bien, esta vez acabaré definitivamente con ellas... En otro lugar del Monte Oneurt... Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png Aaayyyy... Menudo golpe... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Y tanto... *Mira hacia arriba* Estamos a bastante profundidad... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Cómo salimos? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mucho me temo que tendremos que ir por esos tenebrosos túneles subterráneos. Vamos Archivo:Cara llorando de Eevee.png ¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Las chicas empezaron a meterse por las cavernas y la poca luz que había no ayudaba. En un momento, Melinda oyó un ruido Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Has oído eso? Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png No me digas que has oído algo raro... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ajá Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Hola chicas Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡TÚ! Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Si, yo hehehehehehe... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Qué quieres? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Acabar con vosotras definitivamente HEHEHEHEHE ¡Puño sombra! Archivo:EP468 Eevee lanzando bola sombra.png ¡Bola sombra! Archivo:Cara feliz de Gengar.png Hehehehehe, ¿te crees que eso me hará algo? Archivo:?.png Eso no, pero esto sí ¡Viento cortante! Archivo:Cara enfadada de Gengar.png ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡Da la cara, imbécil! Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡Déjalas, no te han echo nada! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Por qué nos ayudas? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Me llamo José. Y os ayudo porque odio a la gente como él Archivo:Cara indecisa de Gengar.png Oh, que pena, no puedo tener un nuevo amigo, en ese caso, ¡muere! Archivo:Absol usando viento cortante.png ¡Nunca! ¡Viento cortante! Archivo:EP468 Eevee lanzando bola sombra.png ¡Bola sombra! Archivo:Kirlia usando psíquico.jpg ¡Psíquico! Archivo:Cara enfadada de Gengar.png ¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! ¡VOLVERÉ! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Gracias Archivo:Cara de Absol.png No ha sido nada. En fin, creo que yo me voy Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Espera, pareces fuerte, y también pareces conocer este lugar. ¿Te importaría acompañarnos? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Claro, ningún problema Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Hacia donde vamos? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Pues... Capítulo 7 Raikou Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Por la derecha Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Seguro? Yo diría por la izquierda Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Katia, él conoce este lugar tú no ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png No me fío Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Bien, prueba por la izquierda Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bien *Empieza a andar hacia la cueva de la izquierda* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Le pasará algo? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Sólo aprenderá una lección Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Véis? No pasa nada Archivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.png ¡TÚ! ¡NOS HAS DESPERTADO! ¡¡PAGARÁS!! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Archivo:Kirlia usando psíquico.jpg ¡PSÍQUICO! Archivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.pngArchivo:Cara de Golbat.png ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!!! @O@ Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Te lo dije ^-^ Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¬_¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Venga, no podemos perder más tiempo Todos se encaminaron por el pasillo de la derecha, Melinda tenía el presentimiento de que algo los seguía pero creía que eran imaginaciones suyas. O al menos, creía... Archivo:?.png ¡¿QUIÉNES SÓIS?! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Descúbrete! Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png Soy Raikou, ¿qué queréis, quiénes sois? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Yo me llamo Katia, ella es mi amiga Melinda y él es Jose, nuestro nuevo amigo. Queríamos la gema amarilla, la necesitamos para descubrir quién acabó con nuestra villa Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png Uhm... Parece una causa noble... Pero podéis estar mintiendo ¡ganadme en una batalla! ¡¡RAYO!! Archivo:EP468 Eevee lanzando bola sombra.png ¡BOLA SOMBRA! Archivo:Absol usando hidropulso.png ¡HIDROPULSO! Archivo:Kirlia usando psíquico.jpg ¡PSÍQUICO! Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png ¡Ja! Menudos idiotas, con eso no podréis conmigo ¡Ja ja ja ja! Archivo:Cara enfadada de Eevee.png ¡¡GRRRR!! ¡¡ME TIENES HARTA!! ¡¡PSÍQUICO!! Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png XoX Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png OwO Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Vaya, Katia, eso ha sido impresionante... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bah, no ha sido para tanto Archivo:Cara de Absol.png No me imaginé que alguien con esa pinta tan inofensiva fuera así Archivo:Cara enfadada de Eevee.png ¿¡ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO DÉBIL!? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡Nunca! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Eso pensaba yo... =D Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Raikou, la gema, nos la hemos ganado Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png Está bien... Aquí tenéis... Archivo:Gema amarilla.jpg Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Menudo pedrolo! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Katia ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png Bien, os daré una pista para encontrar al pokémon que destruyó vuestra aldea... Poco conocido es, sus ojos azules te seguirán, siniestro y cruel, pocos lo quieren para él Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿No nos puedes decir el tío sin más? ¬o¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Es que si no, se termina el misterio ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Oh, claaaaro... Ya veo por donde vas Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Venga, sólo nos queda una gema! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡¡Siii!! Capítulo 8 El lago Crystal Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, Katia, ¿por dónde vamos? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Por qué tengo que tener yo las visiones? ¿No sería más lógico que las tuvieras tú? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Si la escritora se ha fumado algo al hacer esto a mí no me mires Yo: ¿Qué habías dicho de mí? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡C*ño, un fantasma! Yo: ¬¬, Bueno, si he hecho eso, es porque mi imaginación, brutalmente retorcida así lo ha decidido. Y si lo os gusta, os jodéis =D Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pues yo no quiero seguir teniendo visiones Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Y yo quiero recuperar a mis padres y a mi hermanito Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Y yo... Quiero un viaje a las Bahamas 8D Yo: NO. Y ahora seguid el guión o os bajaré el sueldo ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Prefiero estar en la cola del INEM Yo: Ya, eso lo dices ahora... Venga, a trabajar, a mi tampoco me apetece hacer el millón de ecuaciones que tengo de deberes y tengo que hacerlas. Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡¡ECUACIONES!! No sabes como te comprendo... En fin, rebobinemos Alguien le da al botoncito con los dos triangulitos mirando a la izquierda y todos empiezan a hacer soasa raras hasta que la imagen se para y le dan al play. Entonces... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, Katia, ¿por dónde vamos? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Ehm... Creo que por allí Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¿Crees? Yo: Bueno, no empecemos otra vez, por allí es por allí y punto. Los chicos fueron caminando poco a poco entre la espesura, cada vez más, apenas podían caminar hasta que... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ufm, así es imposible... Oh Archivo:Cara ilusionada de Eevee.png Es... Increíble Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Magnífico, sin duda Archivo:Lago Crystal.jpg Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Y bueno, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pues... Ni p*ta idea =D Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png *Caída a lo anime* Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, pero ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no nos damos un baño? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡Sí! Cuando bajaron, se llevaron la grata sorpresa de que allí había un montón de... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Turistas ._. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png No me lo creo ._. Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Simplemente ._. Archivo:Cara de Jynx.png ¡Nuevos turistas! ¡¡FOTO TUENTI!! Toda la playa: ¡¡FOTO TUENTI!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png WTF?? ¡¡SOS!! Entonces los turistas empiezan a perseguir a nuestros protas con cámaras pero enton... Archivo:Cara de Jynx.png ¡La narradora, también es una turista! ¡¡FOTO TUENTI!! ¡¡¡SOCORRO!!! Archivo:?.png Basta Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png Soy Suicune Archivo:Cara de Jynx.png ¿Foto tuenti? Capítulo 9 Suicune, la última gema Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, Suicune, supongo que ya sabrás por qué estamos aquí... Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png Sí, queréis la gema azul, ¿cierto? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Tú lo has dicho, guapo Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Imagino que tendremos que luchar contra ti para conseguirla ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png En realidad... Tenéis que bucear. La gema está en lo más profundo del lago Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿¿ARE YOU FUCKING KIDING ME?? Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png Nop Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes Archivo:Cara de Jynx.png Antes hay que hacer la foto tuenti ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡¡Suicune, dile algo!! Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png Bah, chicos, no seáis malos, posad para la foto ;D *Posa junto a la Jynx poniendo morritos como si fuera un cani* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Absol.png O-oU Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Al agua ¡YA! Se pusieron a buscar bajo la helada agua y bueno, como no me apetece narrar y dentro de un rato tengo que ir a hacer deberes, pongo imágenes rápidas -Imágenes rápidas ON- Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png *Buscando...* Archivo:Cara de Psyduck.png *Se la encuentra* Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Psyduck.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Psyduck.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Psyduck.png . . . Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡¡UN BLUBLBUPSYDUUUCKK!! ¡¡GLUGLUGLU!! Archivo:Cara de Psyduck.png ¿Psy? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png *Dentro de un barco hundido, pensando* ¿¿Cómo c*ño ha llegado un barco a un lago?? O.e Archivo:Cara de Absol.png *Buscando tranquilamente xD* -Imágenes rápidas OFF- Vuelven a la superficie pero... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Habéis encontrado algo? Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Nada Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Un psyduck... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ala, ya tiene otro trauma Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¿Otro? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Sí, ariados, matemáticas y ahora psyduck Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png Idiotas, jajajajaja, la gema azul... La tengo yo Archivo:Gema azul.jpg Archivo:Cara enfadada de Eevee.png ¡¡ASQUEROSO!! ¡¡POR TU CULPA TENGO UN NUEVO TRAUMA!! Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png ¡Jajajaja! Madre mía, y pensar que vosotras sobrevivísteis al gran arraso de la aldea... No me creo que mis poderes no fueran suficientes Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Tú... ¡¡TÚ ACABASTE CON NUESTRA ALDEA!! Archivo:Cara de Suicune.png Bueno, Suicune no, pero... Suicune se empieza a deformar y su piel se empieza a oscurecer... Entonces se ve su verdadera forma Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esta vez terminaré con vosotras definitivamente! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡ZOROARK! Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png Vaya, la eevee no es tan tontita... Ñie, ñie, ñie... Archivo:Cara de Entei.pngArchivo:Cara de Raikou.png ¡¡TÚ!! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ SUICUNE!? Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png Como si os lo fuera a decir... Bueno, creo que me voy a ir, pero no sin antes llevarme a esta kirlia tan guapa... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png WTF??? ¡SOCORRO! Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png ¡Mía! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Oh, gracias por la gema ^-^, Ahora sí, ¡¡¡SALVADME!!! Archivo:Cara de Entei.pngArchivo:Cara de Raikou.png ¡¡HUMAREDA!!¡¡TRUENO!! Archivo:Cara de Zoroark by Hiperpikachuchu.png ¡¡AGH!! Idiotas... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png *La suelta* Uhm... ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Ya te tengo! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡UAAAAHH!! *Cae encima de Katia* Oh, gracias Katia ^-^ Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Aaayy... Para eso están las amigas X_n Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¿Estás bien? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Sí, tranquilos Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Las pagará Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png Tenemos que averigüar donde vive pero se ha llevado la última gema... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png No te creas... *Abre sus manos y...* Archivo:Gema azul.jpg Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png *La coloca en su collar, éste empieza a brillar y señala hacia...* El este. Vive en el este Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes... El amino será arduo y peligroso... Capítulo 10 El bosque Esmeralda Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Bueno, nosotros volvemos a casa. Archivo:Cara de Raikou.png Cuando encontréis a Suicune, nos dáis un toque ¿si? Bye, besiitos!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Creo que a raikou también lo están suplantando... Archivo:Cara de Entei.png No, para mi desgracia es siempre así -.-U Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pobre Entei... Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Chicas, tengo algo que decir... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Eevee.png Dinos Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Pues yo... Tengo que volver a mi pueblo Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¡CÓMO!? ¡No puedes! Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Lo siento, es necesario Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png José... Bueno está bien, te echaremos de menos =) Archivo:Cara de Absol.png Gracias por tomártelo así, Mel. Katia, mujer, no te pongas así n_nU Archivo:Cara llorando de Eevee.png ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Créeme, es normal. *Coge a Katia de una pata* Bueno, nos vamos n_n Que te valla bien Archivo:Cara de Absol.png ¡Chao chicas, espero volver a veros! Archivo:Cara llorando de Eevee.png ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Las chicas empezaron a seguir el camino que el collar les indicaba... Atravesaron bosques, montañas heladas, pueblos hasta que un día llegaron al gran castillo de Zoroark. Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.png ¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡NARRADOR!! ¿¡QUÉ C*ÑO ESTÁS DICIENDO!? ¿¿NO VES QUE ESO ES PARA EL CAPÍTULO X?? Cíñete al guión, anda Todos saben que estos capítulos son de relleno ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.png Ya, pero si no, la historia sería muy corta. Venga, después de caminar bastante, las chicas llegaron a... Vale. Después de caminar bastante, las chicas llegaron a un precioso bosque. El Bosque Esmeralda Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Wow, me gusta este lugar Archivo:Cara feliz de Eevee.png Es precioso, sin duda Archivo:Bosque Esmeralda.jpg Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Entremos Mientras las chicas caminaban cautelosamente, los habitantes del bosque las veían y maquinaban algo... Archivo:?.png Se tienen que ir Archivo:?.png Sí, seguro que al guardián no le gustan Archivo:?.png Bueno, no creo que se enfade, el guardián es muy amable Archivo:?.png ¡Aún así, hay que atacarlas! ¡Son intrusas al fin y al cabo! Archivo:?.png Tienes razón Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Tengo un mal presentimiento... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png O.O Oh no, cuando dices eso siempre pasa algo... Archivo:?.png ¡A POR ELLAS! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¡¡MALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! Archivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.png ¡¡DISPARO DE MORA!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Eso es muy de Ledyba ¬¬... (Mariquita XD) Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡NO CREO QUE SEA EL MEJOR MOMENTO!! ¡¡UAAAAAHHH!! Archivo:Cara de Ariados.png ¡Eres mía! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Archivo:?.png ¡Déjala! Sólo es una visitante, ¡marcahos, y no lo volváis a hacer! Archivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.png Sí, guardián, lo sentimos, guardián... Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png ¿Estás bien? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Sí, muchas gracias n_n ¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png *Le sale un fondo de estrellitas* ¡¡Soy Germán Floremonte, Guardián del bosque Esmeralda!! =D Archivo:Cara ilusionada de Eevee.png Ooh... Yo quiero un fondo como ese... Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png ¿Sí? Pues es muy fácil, vas a preferencias y hay un sitio en el que pone... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ejem, siento cortar el rollo, pero yo y Katia tenemos que seguir Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png Si queréis os puedo acompañar, si no os atacarán todo el rato n_n Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Genial! Oh, me acabo de dar de cuenta de algo... ¡¡ERES UN LEGENDARIO, UN AUTÓGRAFO!! *O* Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png *O* Me siento como una estrella de cine... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bien, sigamos Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png Siento ser metomentodo, pero, me gustaría saber cómo llegásteis aquí... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pues verás... Las chicas empezaron a contar su, ya larga historia, y Germán no podía creerlas, una chicas tan jóvenes para un objetivo tan grande. Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png La verdad, os admiro mucho chicas, es increíble lo que habéis echo Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno nosotras sólo queremos saber las respuestas n_n Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, pero dicen que la curiosidad mató al Glameow Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Sí, y en boca cerrada no entran combees ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png ¿Eso en el mundo real no serían abejas? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png No existe ningún pokémon que se parezca a una mosca ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png Ahí me has pillado n_nU Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡JA! Yo puedo hacer una frase hecha con pokémon y tu no Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png ¿Siempre es así? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Siempre -.- Archivo:?.png ¡Alto en el nombre de Zoroark! Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png ¿Quién es? Capítulo 11 La cueva Helada Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡Quietos! Soy el General del ejército de Zoroark,Alejandro, rendíos y no habrá que derramar sangre... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Entonces eres de los malos, ¿no? Pues que pena, porque estás bastante bueno... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Es que a mí me van más los morenos... Pero todo hay que decirlo, está bueno Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png Ehm, quiere encarcelaros ¿y vosotras habláis sobre su físico? ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ost*a es verdad, sabes perfectamente que nos vamos a resistir Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Bueno, no me dejáis otra opción... ¡¡LLAMARADA!! Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png ¡¡CUIDADO!! El joven guardián se puso delante de las chicas y al instante un muro protector los rodeó totalmente. Pero, todos sabían que no resistiría mucho tiempo... Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png Chicas, tenéis que iros... Aquí cerca hay una cueva, la cueva Helada. Allí hay una amiga mía, es su guardiana. Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pero... ¿Y tú? Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.png Soy un legendario, resistiré ;D Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Venga, Katia, vamos El muro protector se abrió. Las chicas escaparon sigilosamente pero... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡Se escapan! ¡Banettes, cogedlas, yo me encargaré del Shaymin! Archivo:Cara de Banette.pngArchivo:Cara de Banette.png Si, nuestro señor... Las chicas empezaron a correr y el camino se hacía cada vez más resbaladizo y el clima era más frío. Nubes de vapor salían de sus bocas. Los Banettes estaban cada vez más cerca. Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡¡Mel, corre!! ¡Nos alcanzan! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Ah, sí? Ni me había fijado. Y yo pensando que sólo iban al mismo lugar al que íbamos nosotras. ¡¡Ya lo sé, Kat, deja de estresarme!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡La entrada de la cueva! ¡¡SE ESTÁ CERRANDO!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Venga, no me jodas... Así era. Una gran roca estaba cayendo lentamente. En apenas unos segundos la cueva quedaría sellada. Las chicas, tenían que correr Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Mel, tengo una idea! ¡Cógeme de la mano! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ok, Kat, confío en ti La eevee, se deslizó por el hielo, se llevó a su amiga Mel, consigo y derraparon. Consiguieron meterse dentro de la cueva por los pelos. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Lo hiciste, Kat! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡La magnífica Katia lo consigue de nuevo! Archivo:?.png ¿Quiénes sóis? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Múestrate tú primero Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Soy Kari, la guardiana de la cueva Helada. Os toca a vosotras... Mientras, en el exterior... Archivo:Cara de Banette.pngArchivo:Cara de Banette.png *Se chocan con la roca* ¡¡POONG!! Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Inútiles... En fin, ya he jugado bastante con el Shaymin y veo que las chicas se han escapado. Habrá que darle la mala noticia a Zoroark. Me matará... Archivo:?.png ¿Quieres atrapar a esas chicas? Puedo ayudarte... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudarías a atraparlas? Archivo:?.png Bueno, ya verás quién soy y el por qué. ¿Aceptas el trato? Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Hecho... Archivo:?.png Excelente... Volvamos con las chicas...' Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Me llamo Melinda, y esta es mi amiga Katia. Nuestra aldea fue arrasada por Zoroark, y además de buscar venganza, ha secuestrado a Suicune, y queremos encontrarlo. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Entiendo... En fin, parecéis buena gente, me fiaré de vosotras n_n Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Genial! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png . . . Silencio incómodo Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Y bueno, ehm... ¿Tenéis Facebook? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí? Es que como ahora está esta salida taponada Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Mmm... ¡Sí! Tendremos que caminar bastante pero, sí, hay una Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Caminar? ¿Otra vez? ¿No podemos descansar un rato? ¡¡PORFIIIIIIII!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara de Glaceon.png No Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png TTOTT Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Bueno, chicas, contadme como llegastéis hasta aquí... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Es una historia larga, todo comenzó cuando... Las chicas empezaron a contarle su historia. Como habáin desafiado a los perros legendarios, las gemas, Zoroark, la Jynx de la foto tuenti, todo. Y bueno, quisieron saber un poco de Kari Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, y esa es nuestra historia. ¿Y tú, Kari? Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png En fin, mi historia no es muy larga que digamos. Nací y me crié aquí, fui educada para ser una guardiana y siempre tuve ese objetivo. Apenas me dejaban salir y sólo podía hablar con los otros guardianes o los pokémons salvajes de aquí. Poco después evolucioné a Glaceon. Nunca conocí a mis padres Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Es terrible Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Sin duda Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Bueno, no soy la más desgraciada de los guardianes. La verdad es que pasa mucha gente por aquí últimamente y si os digo la verdad, eso me preocupa. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Por qué? Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Pues... Nada importante, imaginaciones mías, claro n_n Mirad ahí está la salida Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mel, creo que los guardianes esconden algo Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Por qué? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Me parece extraño que Germán nos ayudase de manera tan desinteresada y que ahora Kari parezca ocultarnos algo Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, tampoco te pongas paranóica. No tenemos pruebas para inculpar a nadie, sólo a Zoroark Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Está bien... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png ¿Chicas? ¿Seguís en mi mundo? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Eh, sí por supuesto n_nU Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.pngVale... Bien, lo único que hay que hacer para llegar a la salida es cruzar este frágil puente de hielo con un gran abismo sin fondo debajo n_n Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Nos estás vacilando? Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Nop n_n Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Venga Mel, vamos, las dos juntas Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Con valor! Las chicas empezaron a dar tímidos pasos por el hielo. Crujía con cada uno de ellos, pero parecía mantenerse. Cuando las chicas ya habían llegado al medio... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Chicas, se ma ha olvidado deciros algo... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Qué? Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png El puente... ¡¡HABÍA QUE CRUZARLO DE UNO EN UNO!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Kirlia.png O.O No jodas... El hielo empezó a romperse. Y llegó lo inevitable. Se rompió y las chicas se precipitaron al vacio... Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png ¡¡CHICAS!! Capítulo 12 El interior de la Tierra Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png Ayy... Otro ostión que nos hemos pegado... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, por lo menos seguimos vivas, aunque no creo que podamos volver a subir... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Esto está lleno de cuevas, seguro que alguna lleva a la salida Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ost*a, acabas de decir algo inteligente en los 13 capítulos que llevamos O.O Archivo:Cara feliz de Eevee.png n_n Más arriba... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png ¡¡Chicas!! Creo que tengo que ir a buscar ayuda... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png No lo creo Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png ¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡Soy Alejandro! ¡El general del ejército de Zoroark! Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Conque Alejandro... ¿Eh? Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png No empieces tú también con Lady Gaga Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro♪ Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ¡¡A por ella!! Archivo:Cara de Banette.pngArchivo:Cara de Banette.png Sí, nuestro señor... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png O.O ¡Mierda! Volvamos con las chicas... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Kari? ¿¡KARI!? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Creo que Alejandro está ahí arriba... Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png Chicos, id a mirar allí abajo Archivo:Cara de Banette.pngArchivo:Cara de Banette.png Sí, señor Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Corre! (Ñia, tengo un examen de Soci mañana, tengo que estudiar -.-) Encuesta ¿Qué te parece mi novela? Regular Buena Muy buena Es mi adicción traComentarios *Otro éxito que viene 16:03 23 dic 2010 (UTC) *como ya te dije en la otra wiki, esta super!!! ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 16:08 23 dic 2010 (UTC) *Haha, me encanta & es muy graciosa x3 ¿Quién votó que está regular? ¬-¬ Avrilitä'h •She's Nothing To Me• 16:12 23 dic 2010 (UTC) *Esta genial me encanta! *O* y es graciosa xDD el que voto regular es un pu*o(?) [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']]~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~ 21:33 15 ene 2011 (UTC) *Otra obra maestra para las novelas maestras *-* Y el del regular es un envidioso,no hagas caso ¬.¬ Black*Matagi Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D *eres un amargado votante de regular ¬¬, es la primera novela que leo y me encanta!!!! ya casi conseguen la tercera gema =D --'~MarioBros.' 20:41 17 ene 2011 (UTC) *Es muy buena!! ^.^espero que la termines xDDD osino...me pondre triste ._. -- Maca(: 23:42 25 ene 2011 (UTC)